creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Havoc98/Some Concerns
Hey guys, merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Just saying since I probably won't update on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day itself. Anyways, I think I've found a pasta to write since I stumbled upon an image of a creepy show they used to play on nick every night in my childhood. I don't really know who would have the right mind to call it a kid's show. That shit is nightmare fuel. So I was feeling kinda happy today, that is until a few thirty minutes ago; which I will explain. I have to admit, the things my friends told me raised some concerns and I'm worried about the future now. I just got out of school for Christmas break today, that is after doing what we all know and love -sarcasm- the finals! I decided to celebrate by going straight to the couch and napping for the rest of the day, then waking up and watching a bit of anime and shows. Nothing could disappoint me today, since I've already gotten into the holiday spirit and became jolly as I could ever be. That is until I logged onto my Facebook. I am now concerned, which doesn't make a good match for a person like me; who can sometimes be a nervous wreck. So I logged on and my friend who happens to be a nut for conspiracies and dirt on the government messaged me. Of course, this was a group chat, so others were involved. He suddenly brings the topic of the NDAA to the chat. I really wish he hadn't... I can honestly say this ruined my whole Christmas mood... or any mood for that matter. I lost my faith in humanity, and according to him; it gets much worse. I mean I used to be the guy that if offered the chance to save humanity, or kill it; I'd obviously save it... but now... I'm not too sure it is meant to be saved. Sure there are people that don't deserve death, but... with malevolent and corrupt people like this running freely throughout the world, we'd be better off dead. Deep inside, we all want a zombie apocalypse. Don't lie, you've thought of it before, and kept the idea WAY at the back of your head. It's true, and I think we deserve it. We'd be better off in this scenario. Society falls, and it starts again. It's a dark way to think about it, but stuff like this just reminds us of how violent and evil we are. How disgraceful people are. I can't sleep at night knowing these people are in power, and that they can do just about whatever the hell they want with my life. It isn't something anyone can take lightly. As much as I want to do something, It hurts me to admit that I'm a coward. How is one fifteen year old boy gonna do anything against a full-blown corrupted government? Much less with their supporters by their side? I really wish things would be different, maybe I wish I was special enough to do something about it. But thinking about it that way is unrealistic, and it only leads to more disappointment. I am just a Highschool Sophomore, nothing too special. I know deep inside somewhere, I'm praying for something to happen to me. Discovering a strange power, embarking on a mission to stop the corrupt, whatever else, but the cold reality is that it won't happen. It's just wishful thinking. This could all just be bullcrap, but what if by the chance that it isn't, it actually happens? What then? I can honestly say this ruined my christmas... If you want to know more, google NDAA to read more about what it is, and what it does. My friend told me a lot more, and it really bothers me. This is no creepypasta, no campfire story, no myth... This is reality, and it's happening as you read this. I warn you though, if you're happy just living the way you are without any worries of something out of your control, then I suggest you don't read more on the NDAA. They do say ignorance is bliss... Havoc98 (talk) 04:50, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts